Seatmates
by x.olivine.x
Summary: He doesn't like her, she doesn't like him. He barely notice her, she remains oblivious to his popularity. They were almost strangers to each other, until they became seatmates. AU
1. Introductions

_I'm not a huge fan of high school fics, but I'll make an exception with this one since this was inspired by my own experience. Most of the events, especially important scenes happened to me back in high school, though I can't say the same for the ending._

_I do hope you'll like it._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto. Only this story._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_Introductions_

It was the second day of school. Students were scattered around their classroom and in the hallway. Those who were not present the day before were currently searching for their assigned sections.

Haruno Sakura stared blankly at the blackboard in front of her, nodding occasionally at her best friend-since-birth Yamanaka Ino as she recounts one of her summer adventures.

Both of them, together with their friends, Tenten, Hinata and Sai are inside the classroom along with their other classmates. They were waiting for their infamous adviser, Hatake Kakashi, who seems to be "lost again on the road of life" (did he really think they were stupid enough to buy that pathetic excuse?).

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei really has a knack for being late. I wonder how he hasn't gotten fired yet." Tenten mused while browsing on her phone.

"Well, when one's girlfriend happens to be an HR Officer, attendance can be easily _fixed,_" Ino answered meaningfully, her eyebrows moving up and down for effect.

Sakura snorted. "And where the hell did you get that bull, Pig?"

Her blonde best friend's grin was worth that of a devil. "From a reliable source, _Forehead_, whom I cannot divulge."

"In short, yourself," the pinkette answered, rolling her eyes.

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura. "Well, it's true. I saw them yesterday after class eating dango outside of school."

Sai, who was sketching on his pad, joined the conversation. "And because of that, you've formed your conclusion that Kakashi-sensei and Anko-san are lovers."

"Guys, they were _sharing._"

We girls went wide-eyed for moment before bursting out laughing, while Sai shook his head in amusement. Just the thought of people as old as them doing cheesy things like that in public was enough to make us howl with laughter. They were acting like a freaking high school couple, for Kami's sake!

As they continued making fun of their teacher's love life, Sakura's green orbs spotted the three guys sitting at the back corner of their classroom, talking to themselves.

Her eyebrow twitched.

Until now, she still can't believe she's in the same class as these guys. They are part of a popular guy group on their batch whose fangirls had populated half the school. Thankfully, she wasn't one of those dumb idiots. Quite the opposite, she hated those boys for their huge egos that made them overconfident and egotistical as if they had the best faces in the world.

Okay, yes, she admits, they _are_ attractive. She even had a crush on one of them back in grade school (he was a sweet, kind boy back then). But it was only for a year and he had changed. Now, he was, like, the leader of said group.

Morino Idate.

That prick.

Can't imagine he was the same gentle and considerate guy she once knew.

And now, their class held three of his most trusted friends.

Uzumaki Naruto is a blonde loudmouth (no, he's not Ino's twin brother, though, it wouldn't be surprising) with soft azure eyes. For Sakura, he was all right since he's friendly and sincere, though sometimes, he can be such an idiot. And a weirdo. He worships ramen like a god and favors orange as his color.

Hyuuga Neji is Hinata's cousin. His lavender eyes and smooth brown hair complements his pale aristocratic face. He's quiet, a bit reserved, though he can be very protective of Hinata. They aren't that close, but the fact that they were cousins was enough for Neji to take responsibility for her. Still, he can be a jerk sometimes.

And lastly, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Ugh._

Well, no need to beat around the bush; she really doesn't like the guy. He's oozing with arrogance every time he walks along the corridor of the school. He has ebony eyes that seem to intimidate you whenever he looks at you. His dark hair in contrast with his pale complexion and soft face. Sakura believes he has the most number of girl followers among their group. Which irks her more. Seriously, what happened to "Being beautiful is within"? Yes, he _maybe_ gorgeous (bleugh!) but other than that, there's nothing likeable about him. He's stoic, emotionless, cold and just...irritating!

Except for Naruto, she wasn't on talking terms with any of their group. Which was okay for her since she wants to remain below their radar and appreciates being invisible. She loves her low profile, thank you very much. And it's not like she's dying to have a chat with them. She wants to be a living proof that not everyone is hooked with their charm.

She eyed them scornfully. One was bad enough to ruin her day, but three?

It was just too much.

"Oy, Sakura!"

Said girl snapped her attention away from the boys and glanced curiously at her best friend. She didn't even noticed they had stopped talking and were all focused on her.

"Nani?"

"Why were you looking at_ them?"_

"Who?"

"Oh, cut it out, Sakura. You know who I'm talking about." Ino said impatiently.

Sakura sighed deeply. "Nothing. I guess I'm still dealing with the aftershock."

Tenten chuckled. "Well, you just have to get over it because they will be our classmate for an entire year."

"Tenten is right. Just look at the bright side: we'll be seeing Sasuke-kun's pretty face every day!" Ino advised her, excitement evident on her face. Unfortunately, her best friend once caught the Uchiha fever back in grade school. She even thought she was _in love _with human ice cube. Eventually, she got over it, though sometimes, she still show some signs. _Just appreciating God's gifts_, she says. Yeah, right.

"And that's supposed to cheer me up?" Sakura retorted flatly. Ino nodded at her, eyes wide and innocent.

Hinata smiled at her friend's antics. "Well, we can take this opportunity to know them a bit more. Who knows, their proud image might just be some kind of facade to keep the real _them _hidden."

"Hinata, no offense, but I think you're only saying that either in defense for Neji since he's your cousin or because you like one of them."

Hinata's face flushed with embarrassment. "A-anou...eh...S-Sakura-chan..."

Ino laughed at their reddening friend. "Look, you stammering again! Ne, Hina-chan, he's really bad for you." Tenten and Sakura nodded, sniggering at Hinata's flustered face

Before anyone could say a word, Sai cut them off. "Shut up, you four. Our adviser's here."

She and the rest of her class suddenly got up and quickly arranged their chairs orderly and sat again, facing the blackboard in front.

"Yo."

Standing by the door was their silver-haired man proctor in his maroon collared polo and black necktie. He was smiling, (though she can't decide if it's because he was guilty for being late or he was just annoying the shit out of his class) as he walked inside the room and towards his desk and chair in front of the class. After a simultaneous mumbling of "he's late again," his students stood up from their seats in respect of their professor's arrival.

After a quick prayer, Mr. Hatake gestures for them to sit.

"As you know, introductions were made yesterday. But for those who weren't present, and please be advised that I'll collect your excuse letters after class," some of his students groaned. He smirked, "my name is Hatake Kakashi. I'll be this section's adviser for the whole year, and at the same time, your English Lit proctor."

Sakura was about to yawn from boredom, when Sai nudged her side with his elbow, preventing her breath to come out of her mouth and frustrating her. She shot him a glare that promises an earful later after class while he ignored her and resumed listening to their teacher. She just wants to yawn, goddamnit!

"Now, for the remaining 20 minutes of our Homeroom, I want you to arrange you chairs into four rows with two seats each column. We'll be having your seating arrangement."

_tbc_

* * *

><p><em>Yep, that's it for now. I know there isn't much but I promise a Sasu-Saku convo on the next chappie. Just FYI, Sai is gay, though not the cross-dressing kind of gay. Coz I had a "sort of" gay friend back then, and a chatty one much like Ino. <em>

_Neway, thanks for your time reading this fic and reviews will be very much appreciated. God Bless…_


	2. Seating Arrangement

_At last, second chapter is up! Thank you so, so, so much to all who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and faves. I draw my inspiration from you, guys. Salamat!_

_I know my first chap was short, so I hope you'll like this longer chapter that I've written._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto. Only this story._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

_Seating Arrangement_

_Wow, this should be fun._

The Leaf class were lined up, boys separated from the girls, in front of the classroom, beside the blackboard. Sakura stood beside her friends, trying to ignore her classmates' rants on their possible seatmates, particularly a small group of girls, led by Ami, who was wishing loudly and fervently for them to be put beside _dear Sasuke-kun or Neji-kun, _earning a disgusted look from the stoic duo. She sighed in annoyance. This seating arrangement has become such a big deal to these girls since it would last for half the school year, meaning more time to harass their dream boys. She just hopes hers would be, if not Sai (since it was supposed to be a boy and a girl), someone she got along. She glanced at her left and frowned slightly. Or maybe anyone will do. Just not one of _them._ Though she can tolerate Naruto, his idiotic tendencies might just diminish the little patience she had for him.

So she waited patiently while their teacher call their names one by one and place them to their assigned seats. After a few moment, and to her dismay, Sai's name was called followed by one of their girl classmates , Yua, a petite girl with long brown hair that matched her hazel eyes. She was as timid as Hinata' but very independent. As Sai feigned a smile at Yua, making the latter squeak in embarrassment, she briefly wondered how they would get along. Sai can be a freak sometimes, aside from being gay, and ask stupid questions that may prove too much for Yua.

Not soon after, Hinata's name was called along with her long-time crush. Her pale eyes widened, blush instantly creeping to her face. She almost fainted as Naruto, unaware of his seatmate's flushed state, suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her to their seats.

"Yeah! Me and Hinata-chan! This is gonna be great, dattebayo! Right, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata lay her hands to her chest before breathing deeply, trying to calm her pounding heart and answered him weakly. "Uh…h-hai, N-Naruto-kun."

Grinning, Sakura winked at Tenten and Ino, who were giggling at her side, clearly amused at their bashful friend's behavior towards the idiot. She can't help but also feel an air of irritation radiating from her friend's protective cousin. Sakura can almost see the smack in the head and the long list of do's and don'ts that awaits Naruto later on their first break.

"Haruno Sakura," Kakashi-sensei called making her almost jump in surprise. "Please sit behind Miss Hyuga."

Sakura nodded at her teacher before gathering her things and walk towards her seat. She smiled knowingly at the blushing Hinata and the grinning Naruto and acknowledged Sai with a nod, who was sitting parallel to her on her right, before depositing her green back pack and books on her chair. As soon as she sat, she felt herself tense. This uneasy feeling wasn't new to her, but it usually means something. Like somehow, she should expect that unexpected. That the thing that you don't want are sometimes the thing that you get.

And then, _she knew_, even before her adviser spoke.

"Your seatmate...Uchiha Sasuke."

_Great. Surprise, surprise._

Sakura couldn't control the groan that left her lips. _Stupid intuition. _Luckily, her classmates' horrified exclamations filled the room, drowning the sound she had made. Obviously, they were seriously upset and disappointed that the man of their dreams won't be sitting beside them. Crap, just what she needs: an upgrade of her social status from low profile to enemy number one. The one girl who avoided the Ice Prince like a plague was the "Chosen One" _privileged_ to sit beside him.

The irony of it was laughable.

She watched warily as the Ice Prince walked gracefully towards her, ignoring the looks of dismay his fangirls were giving him. As he approached their spot, Sakura didn't realize she had shifted her chair an inch away from his until it was too late, though it didn't escape Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow, his expression incredulous before he sat down comfortably, hooking the strap of his back pack at the rear of Naruto's chair.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, an evil grin playing in his lips.. "Well, teme, what do you know? We're inseparable." .

"Shut up, dobe."

Sakura averted her attention to their proctor, who resumed calling names, intent on ignoring her seatmate. Yet she can't help but feel irritated upon noticing his coal eyes still focused on her, never leaving her face, as if asking silently for an explanation.

She looked at him straight, not backing down from the challenge his eyes seemingly express.

"What? I'm just being cautious. I don't want any scratches on my face after class courtesy of your seething fan club. It's bad enough that I'm sitting beside you," Sakura said hotly.

Sasuke eyebrow remained raised then regarded her carefully that she felt she was being scrutinized, though she remained unnerved by his dark orbs, before speaking. "And you're not one of them?"

"Can't your head get any bigger? Your humility suffocates me," Sakura answered sarcastically. The nerve of this guy! Does he really see himself as God's gift to women?

"Hn. I was just asking. How am I gonna be sure that you're not pretending to be indifferent to get me interested? Because I'm telling you right now, it won't work."

"Have you ever caught me ogling at your pale thin body or drooling over your pathetic flat ass?" She savored the appalled look on his face. _Take that, jerk. "_News flash! This planet is not full of dumb girls whose only goal in life is to be your personal carpet. Get over yourself," she scoffed.

His eyes narrowed for a second, not used being insulted. Who was she anyway to talk to him like that? Just an average girl whom he can't even remember prior to this arrangement. Although it was a bit understandable because since when did he pay attention to anybody, much less, a girl? Though it was a bit refreshing to have someone look at you with furious eyes, rather than worshipping ones.

_Hmm, maybe I'll humor her for now._

Sakura saw the mocking glint in his dark orbs and she knew he was equipped for the verbal battle she started. "Right. How would you even know how we feel? You're just a plain-looking, flat-chested midget with a forehead so large it's a wonder I can still see your face. The only interesting in you is your pink hair. Are you even sure you're from this planet?" he retaliated.

Oh, no, he did not just go there.

Sakura gritted her teeth at his sharp words, her fist clenching, itching to mark his _pretty_ face with her knuckles. Midget? She may not be tall but she wasn't puny. And she was definitely not flat-chested. Her front were just all right, not too big nor "flat". Her forehead and hair color was old news to her so she wasn't the least affected about it. Ino was even using it as an endearment to her.

Fuming and with blazing green eyes, Sakura fiercely jabbed Sasuke in the chest with her right pointer finger and almost snarled. "You are so full of yourself, you know that? Get this through your abnormally big, chicken butt head: you're not as perfect as you think! Not everyone likes you and your little gang. I would have traded my seat to anyone willing, just to have a quiet and normal school year and nowhere near you, asshole."

Sasuke, who was a bit surprised that she dared say those words straight in his face, stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time. Without a doubt, this girl sure was fearless of him and she wasn't conscious around him like the rest of the females he encountered. The fire in her eyes suited her, turning it to a darker shade of green, that for a bit, he was fascinated by it. For the first time in his life, he was intrigued with a girl who is, ironically, immune to his come he hadn't noticed her before?

Taking pleasure in the anger her red face was showing, he decided to irk her some more. "You're free to give away your seat."

"Oh, I will, make no mistake about that. I'll ask Kakashi-sensei if I can be transferred some place else where no one's treating their ego like a pet." She started to raise her right hand when another hand held it suddenly and put it back to her arm chair, preventing her to call their adviser's attention.

"No."

"_What?"_

She looked down as his hand covered hers, trying to fight the heat that was threatening to appear in her cheeks from the contact. Why would I even blush with this bastard's touch, dammit! This is just cold, uncaring, conceited, ass Sasuke! Before she can even retract her hand from his hold, Sasuke has already withdrawn his own hand from her and placed it on the table of his arm chair then shrugged. "No need to do that. You can stay here."

Relieved that her hand was Sasuke-free, she concentrated on the matter at hand and her brows furrowed in confusion at his statement. "It's not as if I'm asking for your permission to sit here. And are you psycho or something? You just said I can trade seats-"

"Doesn't mean I want you to." he interrupted her.

"_What?"_

Sasuke huffed in annoyance. Today marked the first time he said more than a _hn_ that he felt like he was at his limit. He was not used to long awkward explanations because after all, since when did an Uchiha felt the need to explain himself? But when it comes to this girl, words seemed necessary. He felt like he didn't want to be misunderstood by her, which was strange since he usually didn't care of other's opinion.

"You may be annoying," she shot him a glare and was about to retort but he cut her off, "but you're tolerable. Better engage myself in a battle of words and wits than spend the whole day swatting some fangirl. A little change is...nice."

Sakura gaped at him, her eyes blinking in astonishment. The way he said it was still in his usual arrogant tone, but the message was clear. He wanted her to stay because she was different? She have always thought that he, like his other friends, liked the attention he was receiving, though he wasn't showing it. That he was smug at the admiration reflected on each and every girl in the campus. But hearing his words shows the opposite. That somehow, he disliked being the center of attention. Was Hinata right? Was she seeing the other side of Uchiha Sasuke? Or was she tricking her into lowering her guard?

Because this was impossible. She had observed him and his gang these past years and they were all the same, especially that bastard Idate. They make fun of their fangirls and laugh at how pathetic and dumb they were and sometimes, they coax them into doing things for them like their assignments and projects, knowing that they wouldn't refuse. Sakura herself thinks that it was quite idiotic of the girls to follow all their _request_s, but still, it wasn't right to take advantage of one's feelings.

However, in those times that she saw these, she didn't see Sasuke take part in it. Neither did Neji, and Gaara of the Sand class. Especially Naruto. Now that she thinks of it, it was usually Idate and their other friends, but never these four. Still, they didn't do anything to stop it so it doesn't make them any different, right? Sakura resisted the urge to pull out her hair. Damn, they've just been seatmates for five minutes and he was already confusing her. Was he really that bad or she just refuse to see that he was more than being stoic? Was she just afraid to prove her old assumptions wrong in fear that she might like him?

_Yes, _she admitted. Well, at least, not the "like" part.

Maybe it was time to stop criticizing them for what their reputation tells about them. It was unfair of her to judge them just because of an old prejudice. Now that they were sitting beside each other, this was her chance to personally know him. Sakura knew it wouldn't be easy since Sasuke wasn't exactly the cooperative type when it comes to talking but she would try practicing patience on him and just let him see that he can trust her.

With a new resolve, she sighed and relaxed her form on her chair. "Fine."

Sasuke nodded at her response, somewhat at ease that she didn't need further explanation. He noticed a change in her, like she have found a new goal in life. She wasn't tense anymore, as if preparing for an attack. She was more calm and relaxed. Her new demeanor poked his curiosity, but he didn't say anything. The important thing was he was away from Ami and her cronies.

He acknowledged her answer with an appeased, "Hn."

"But call me midget again and I'll punch you to next school year."

_Ah, feisty. _Smirking in amusement, he complied. "Aa."

* * *

><p>"So how was the Uchiha? I can see you were getting along the whole day."<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes at Sai's inquiry. "If not speaking a word to each other was your definition of getting along, then yes, we are getting along just fine."

Classes were over and they were at the corridor on their way out of the school. She had hoped they wouldn't badger her about this but luck certainly wasn't on her side today.

Ino pouted at her. "At least you're partnered with someone worth your time. I happen to be placed beside the laziest guy in the planet who even time gave up on. And Kami-sama, he even became our class president! You traitors, why did you give him your votes?"

Tenten chuckled before squeezing herself between her and Sakura. "Admit it, Ino, he may be lazy but he _is_ a genius."

"Yeah, besides," Sakura added, "he was the only one right for the position, among the three candidates."

"But Sasuke-kun would have been great leader."

Sakura snorted. "Yeah, right. Maybe to a class full of his solid followers."

Ino stuck out her tongue to her at her best friend, then turned to Tenten. "And what about Neji-kun? Isn't he fit for the role too?"

Tenten shrugged at the mention of her seatmate. "Well, he said-muttered, actually, that he wasn't interested in the position." Hinata nodded in agreement. She knew her cousin was intelligent but preferred to work quietly than in the limelight.

"Ino, just accept that your fan girl forces aren't strong enough to hold majority of the votes," Sai jibed at the blond girl, who just continued to pout and sulk.

Sakura smiled and patted Ino's back in an effort to comfort her. "Pig, don't be sad. Shikamaru may be lazy, but isn't he _hot_? Hmm?" she grinned as she saw Ino gaped at her incredulously.

Before Ino could think of a reply to her, they were interrupted by a painfully familiar voice.

"Haruno Sakura,"

_Oh, hell, what is this, Piss-Sakura-off day? _

The five of them turned around to see their classmate Ami along with five of her friends staring up at them, particularly at her, with suppressed fierce eyes. Sakura wanted to wince at that moment, not because she was intimidated by them but because she knew what this was about. She was reminded again of her status change due to their seating arrangement that for a moment, she wondered if she would survive the first half of the school year without trauma.

Sakura decided it was best to get this over with and forced herself to smile. "Hey, Ami. You need something?"

Ami stepped forward from their group and looked at her straight in the eye, which, in her opinion, meant business. If Sakura was the lesser girl, she would have gulped in fear and sweat dropped. Good thing she came from a family of fighters She even traced her ancestors as great ninjas, or _shinobis_, as they call it, of their time. She wished she lived at that time. Would have been nice to learn some bad ass moves and kick some pretty boy's butt-

"Can I have a word with you?" Ami asked in a clipped voice, pulling her out reverie.

"And why can't you just say it now in front of all of us?" Ino interjected, one eyebrow lifted.

Ami's eyes stared at Ino pointedly but Ino refuse to flinch. "It's none of your business, Yamanaka."

"Why you-!"

"Ino, it's okay. I can handle this." Sakura interrupted before chaos ensues. "Come on, Ami."

"Okay, Forehead, but remember that we're just a step away if you need help," Ino advised her, her blue eyes not leaving Ami's form.

"Sure, Pig."

She moved away from her friends and walked to the nearest post, followed by Ami. She was aware of the wary eyes of her friends, which was unnecessary because she wasn't the slightest afraid of Ami. Said girl finally caught up with her and faced her fully, her expression serious.

"Exchange seats with me."

_Wow, that was straightforward._

Sakura wanted to laugh, really. She would have to endure this kind of confrontations all because of _that_ guy and the stupid arrangement? You'd think she fought tooth and nail for her seat. Why can't they get it into their little brains that she wasn't interested in their boy-love and wasn't planning on harassing him?

"Why?"

"You're not deserving of such honor," Ami answered, confident that Sakura knew what she was talking about.

_Honor? Sitting beside that ass? Is she kidding me? _

"I wasn't aware there was a criteria." Ami's eyes twitched. "Besides, why didn't you bring this up to Kakashi-sensei? After all, he was the one who assembled that arrangement."

"I already did. He refused to change it."

"See? He himself didn't allow it. Why even bother asking me?"

"You can persuade him if you want to."

"I'm not his favorite student." She needs to conclude this talk now to save them the time. "Look, I won't swap seats with you or anyone unless our dear teacher ask me to. You need not to worry because I won't compete with you and your club. This conversation is over."

She started to head back to her friends but Ami wasn't done.

"Oh, stop being a coy, Haruno. I'm sure, deep inside, you're jumping for joy," Ami chided.

"Think what you want, I don't care. Why would I even grace you with an answer when I know you won't believe me? You have profiled me on your own and it's not my problem you feel threatened. Now, excuse me, I have to go." she walked towards her waiting friends, leaving her classmate fuming at the post. She grabbed Hinata's arm and led her outside the campus, certain that the three would follow. She just wanted to go as far away from those fan girls as possible before she lose her marbles.

"So, what does she want?" Tenten asked curiously once they were at the parking lot. They stopped at a race red Ford Focus owned by Ino. Ah, the perks of being an only child to a very rich, company-owning family.

"Front row seat to the Uchiha show."

Ino and Tenten burst out laughing while Hinata smiled amusingly. Sai looked at them blankly as if contemplating on something. "I wasn't aware Uchiha has a talent."

Sakura smacked him in the arm a little bit too hard that Sai grimaced in pain.

"Oh, Kami, Sakura, what have you gotten yourself into?" Ino asked, snickering while fumbling for her keys in her bag.

"Yeah, yeah, shit _does _happen." Her eyes went to a group of guys talking in between their cars. She caught the gaze of one pair of onyx orbs and narrowed her emerald ones, conveying her message of annoyance to him. He just smirked at her as if he really planned all the atrocious things that happened to her and Sakura wanted nothing but to erase that irritating smile of his with her fist.

_Oh, yes, smirk now, Uchiha, because tomorrow, you have a hell lot to pay for._

* * *

><p><em>...and done! So watchathink? Lucky for Sakura, her confrontation with Sasuke at the seating arrangement was the only thing that happened. My back-then boy-love (who, by the way, we will call VANILLA from now on, because of his super white skin in contrast to my dark complexion) asked me to switch seats with one of my guy friend. Gayish much? Haha.. Since I wasn't interested in him at that time, he got an earful from me. *sniggers* And the Ami scene was also true, though not as intimidating as that. But she was serious and I refused to give in for the same reason as Sakura. But believe it or not, she became one of my best friends. Funny how things happen, no?<em>

_Neway, thanks again for your time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please watch out for my other fics, as posted in my profile. Reviews are very much appreciated. God bless..._


End file.
